The Witch
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: Semi UA/ One-shot. La historia de una bruja, sus inicios, sus deseos, cuando puedes tener al mundo en tus manos, pero decides quedarte solo con tu ser amado, aunque este ya este muerto/Soul&Maka.


**Disclaimer: B**ien. ¡Aquí estamos! Este es un nuevo fic. _(Adaptado, sí, señor)_ Considérenlo un regalo de Halloween _muy_ atrasado...

Basta de mis estupideces... ¡Qué empiece la lectura~!

* * *

**The Witch**

_«__**P**__orque __**l**__o __**p**__rohibido __**c**__rea__** t**__entaciones. __**T**__ú __**e**__res __**l**__a __**p**__eor __**d**__e __**t**__odas»_

**.**

**D**ejó que aquellas suaves emociones la arrastraran cuesta abajo, que la envolvieran, y que la transportaran a un sueño de espectral letargo, en el lugar y en el momento justo. Maka siente que es el momento del apogeo, sus emociones se acumulan, al igual que el deseo de organizarlas una a una…

La mecedora se mueve imperceptible y silenciosa.

Trata de ordenar sus inmediatas, intuiciones, identificarlas, y hacerlas conocimiento:

Movimiento de la mecedora, dolor en el brazo derecho, picazón en la raíz del cabello, gusto a canela, canto del canario flauta, luz violeta en la ventana, sombras moradas, olor a lana a paquetes de caja. Apenas hubo terminado su análisis, cuando una violenta infelicidad, una opresión física como un sentimiento histérico y opresor, que le indica correr, a marcharse, a cambiar su vida de una vez por todas; Cerró los ojos dos segundos, esperando que al abrirlos todo dejara de ser todo, y ella dejara de ser…_ ella_.

Suspira. Para luego llamarse así misma entupida, y comenzar a llorar.

La juventud de Maka ha sido triste y silenciosa, como ocurre en los pueblos a toda muchacha que prefiera el don de un buen libro, a paseos por las plazas, que rechacé pretendientes regulares y se someta al reducido espacio de su casa, como su única dimensión de vida.

Esa muchacha triste, buena, sola. Con solo veintidós años, y una mirada de conformidad, terrores nocturnos, algo de melancolía. Tocaba _Schumann _en el piano y a veces _Mendelsshon_; No cantaba nunca, aunque su madre ya muerta, recordaba con una nostálgica mirada al pasado más remoto, haberla escuchado silbar.

—Sea, como sea—pronunció Maka. —, me gustaría tener aquí unos bombones.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente, ante la simple y ventajosa, sustitución de anhelos. Su horrible ansiedad, ahora se veía resumido a un simple capricho, es el comparar un gato con un tigre, y al tiempo con el espacio. De apoco la sonrisa se desvanece... tan rápido como apareció: El recuerdo de la mosca se asocia a su deseo y a este le trae consigo un escalofrió paralizante.

"_Parece que fue ayer" _Se recuerda. Y poco a poco su habitación en el ático se vuelve tan transparente como el cristal. La luz violeta se vuelve amarilla. El canto del pájaro se disuelve en el viento. El olor a lana es sustituido por la fragancia de la madera. Su mecedora esta flotando en el aire, nadie puede verla. Más ella ve todo desde allí. Esta dentro de sus propias memorias ahora.

**M**aka tiene diez años. La lámpara del comedor siembra rojos destellos de su nuca y sus coletas. Por sobre ella—que los siente, altísimos, lejanos... Imposibles—, su padre y el viejo tío discuten cuestiones, incomprensibles para su razonamiento. Él precioso sirviente ha puesto frente a ella, un inapelable plato de sopa, los ojos carmesí del sirviente destellaban, _(lo recuerda bien)_ traviesas e inocentes palabras, que no era necesario pronunciar, para entender. Él fue su primer amor, el más puro, el más fuerte y el último.

Era preciso comer; antes, que la frente de su madrastra se estrechara y arrugara en una mueca de disgusto, antes que su padre comenzara con la palabra—_Maka_—y sobre ella se depositara, en solo esa frase, una suerte de amenazas.

Comer la sopa. No tomarla; _comerla_. Es espesa, amarilla, blanquienta y húmeda.

Piensa que si la casualidad trajera una mosca, a caer sobre la tortura amarillenta, la salvaría de aquel abominable ritual. Una mosca, nada más una pequeña, diminuta y mísera mosca.

Posa intensamente sus grandes ojos verdes en aquel plato del infierno. Piensa en una mosca, la desea, la espera...

Y entonces la mosca surge en el exacto centro del brebaje. Viscosa, lamentable, arrastrándose unos cuantos centímetros, antes de sucumbir quemada.

Se llevan su plato y Maka esta a salvo. Pero ella jamás confesaría la verdad; _jamás diría que no había visto caer la mosca en la sopa._ La había visto aparecer, que es distinto.

Todavía temía al recuerdo, aún se preguntaba el: ¿Por qué?, por qué haber insistido, alcanzado la seguridad de lo que sospechaba.

_Tiene miedo: esa es la respuesta._

Toda su vida ha tenido miedo.

Nadie cree en brujas, pero si la descubren, es seguro, que si la descubriesen.

La matarían...

**.**

**M**aka ha guardado el vasto cofre con sus memorias, recuerdos, y secretos, en una intima seguridad llamada: Silencio. Algo le dice que ella puede. A dejado ir su infancia; Esta viendo pasar su juventud como una tristísima diadema suspendida en el aire, de la cual se despoja suavemente.

Su vida se resume en la palabra secreta, y la respuesta a sus interrogantes: Miedo, otra vez, miedo de adaptarse, miedo de la gente. Miedo al daño, al rechazo, al odio.

Miedo a adaptarse al pueblo; Kid, Black Star y el extrovertido Ox, son testigos de las palabras vertidas en este relato. La quisieron, la buscaron, la amaron, ella les sonrió al rechazarlos. Temía por ellos, al igual que temía de si misma.

—Sea como sea, me gustaría tener aquí unos bombones.

Esta sola en casa, su tío juega billar en el Tokio.

Empieza Maka a sentir la tentación, ¿Y…Por qué no?

_«Porque no, porque no »_ Afirma preguntando, pregunta al afirmar.

Y como aquella vez, centra su deseo en los ojos, proyecta la mirada sobre la mesa baja puesta al lado de la mecedora, todo ella se lanza su mirada hasta sentir de si misma como un vacío, un gran molde hueco, una evasión total que la desgaja de su ser, por ultimo todo aquello lo proyecta a su voluntad.

Ve surgir poco a poco la materialización de su deseo. Finas láminas rosadas, reflejos leves de papel plateado con líneas azules y rojas; brillo de mentas, de nueces, oscura concentración de chocolate perfumado por el deseo. Todo ello transparente, diáfano e irreal; Maka fija todavía más la voluntad en su obra y sonríe triunfante hacia la materia lograda, las palabras de las envolturas se afirman categorías; y eso es una fina pirámide de bombones: Praline. Moka. Nougat. Rhum. Kamuel. Maroc...

**.**

**L**a iglesia es ancha, pegada a la tierra, casi siempre solitaria y rodea de un aire de respeto. Las mujeres retardan su caminar, a un paso leve, intentando aplacar la sombra de aquel enorme santuario. Han visto a Maka vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, y la miran insidiosas en su ligero y solitario caminar. El misterio de esa visita las deja perplejas, las eneja, las pervierte, las enferma…

El viejo tío ha muerto, Maka vive sola en casa. Nunca hubo fortuna en la familia. Pero, ese vestido blanco y ese anillo —_por qué han visto un anillo centellante __que a veces, en los intervalos del cine local, se incide con insolencia cuando Maka, tira su larga cabellera rubia hacia atrás_—definitivamente eran nuevos.

_Pero… Sabes bien que un sólo día no basta para salvar tu alma._

**P**oreso desde aquel día Maka reza en la iglesia del pueblo. Reza por… sí, por su horrendo crimen.

Reza por haber matado un ser humano.

¿Era un humano? _Sí lo era, sí lo era._ ¿Cómo pudo ella dejarse llevar por el impulso? Volver a sobre pasar las barreras de lo anormal, desear una figurita animada que le recordara sus muñecas de la infancia, que le había sido arrebatada tan rápidamente.

El vestido blanco, el anillo, todo estaba bien; no había pecado al desearlos.

Pero concebir la muñeca viva, pensarla sin renuncia... Eso era un pecado.

Aquella media noche, la figurita se sentó en el borde de la cama sonriendo con timidez. Tenia pelo negro, largo, una playera roja y un corselete blanco; era su muñeca Nadia, pero esta estaba viva. Parecía una niña, y con todo Maka presintió que una terrible madurez proveniente de ese cuerpo de solo veinte centímetros de alto. Una mujer, una mujer que su descuido había creado.

Y entonces la mato. Le fue preciso borrar la obra que fatalmente seria descubierta y atraería sobre ella, el nombre y el castigo de las brujas. Maka conocía su pueblo; no tuvo el valor de huir. Casi nadie huye de los pueblos, y por eso son estos siempre los pueblos triunfan. De noche, cuando la figurita silenciosa y sonriente se durmió sobre un almohadón, Maka la llevo a la cocina, la puso en el hormo de gas y abrió llave.

Estaba aterrada en el patio, sus lágrimas corrían libres, como gotas de lluvia saladas. En ese instante el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover. Por ella y solo por ella, la asesina rezaba diariamente.

**_._**

**E**s tarde, llueve. Vivir es triste en una casa sola. Maka lee poco, apenas toca el piano.

Quisiera algo, no sabe qué. Quisiera no tener miedo, evadirse. Piensa en Buenos Aires donde no la conoce. ¿Acaso en Buenos Aires…? No. Su conciencia le dice que mientras se lleve así misma consigo el miedo ahogara su felicidad en todas partes. Quedarse entonces y ser pasablemente dichosa de esta forma.

Crearse una dicha hogareña, en volverse en el cumplimiento de mil pequeños deseos, de caprichos, arrebatados en su infancia y una gran parte de su juventud.

Ahora ella lo sabe, sabe que puede, puede ser la dueña del mundo si se lo propusiera, la dueña de todo lo que alguna vez le pareció hermoso… Pero no, basta solo con ser medianamente feliz.

**.**

**L**as mujeres no tienen toda la culpa, de creer que Maka, vende a escondidas su cuerpo, y es por el origen de tan insólito bienestar tanto económico, como en todos los otros aspectos. Esta la cuestión de la casa de campo. Las ropas, el auto, la piscina y los perros finos. Pero el amante no habita en el pueblo eso es seguro; Maka no se aleja casi nunca de su residencia.

¿Habrá un hombre menos exigente?

Sus amigos, antiguos cortejantes se autoconvencen de la felicidad de su amiga, su orgullo, su alegría desbordante, contenido por su timidez y humildad característicos.

**.**

**A** solas, Maka recuerda su labor: Lenta, meticulosa.

El primer problema fue la casa; Tener una casa en las afueras del pueblo con la comodidad que su ocio le reclamaba. Busco un lugar, el ambiente; Cerca del camino principal, aunque no excesivamente cerca. Tierras altas, aguas dulces. Creo dinero para adquirir el terreno y tuvo que confiarse a un arquitecto para que creara la residencia.

Sin embargo temía manejar cuestiones financieras, pensando en que estas acrecentarían sospechas ya latentes.

Una tarde a solas en su tierra, pensó en crear la casa, pero esta no debía brotar de la nada.

Había que acudir al arquitecto entones.

Entonces hizo algo grande. Crear, no la casa, sino la construcción de esta. Aplicándose noche y día, logro que la residencia fuese edificada por sus propias manos.

Cuando aquellos hombres se marcharon, ella pudo entrar a su recién construida casa, era verdaderamente hermosa, y se dedico a amueblarla poco a poco...

Era divertido, tomaba una revista, en busca de un ambiente que le complaciera, elegía el lugar preciso y creaba cosa por cosa sus imágenes predilectas. Tuvo gobelinos; Tuvo un tapiz Teherán; tuvo peces chinescos, Perros pomerania y una cigüeña.

Cuando los amigos de Maka iban a visitarla _(cuando lograban huir de sus respectivas esposas)_ Black Star, Kid y Ox eran recibidos con un gran festín, hospedados en los más refinados cuartos, y paseados por los más hermosos jardines.

Integro una biblioteca; perfumes, golosinas y cualquier antojo o capricho por pequeño que fuera.

…Pero luego, Maka quiso tener a la persona que amaba a su lado, a su sirviente, a Soul, al único hombre que había amado, su amado y difunto sirviente.

Creo un hombre a su imagen y semejanza, cabellos blancos, ojos de un profundo color carmesí, de carácter fiel y orgulloso, como aquel solía ser.

Creo un hombre, su hombre la amo. Era bello, fino, y al igual que él, se llamaba Soul. Jamás quería salir de la casa, parecía que el sol se pusiera con _ella_. Con la _chica introvertida y fría_. Con la _bruja_. Con Maka… Con su adorada Maka.

**.**

**E**lla recuerda ahora su labor, es casi de noche. Maka no estaba triste, sin embargo hay una mano fría que se apoya en su pecho, cubriéndole el hueco entre los senos, con una firme opresión —_Estoy cansada_— se dice. — _He tenido que pensar tanto, que desear tanto.._. —Comprende sin palabras la fatiga de Dios. También ella necesitaba su séptimo día para ser eternamente feliz.

Soul estaba a su lado, mirándola con sus profundos ojos rojos; le sonríe con picardía, no entendía el cansancio de su creadora.

—Maka —murmura.

Ella le acaricia los cabellos platinados sin hablar, es difícil apartarse de él, un mundo sin él no valía la pena, le quería, le amaba... Pero estaba demasiado exhausta. Soul no hace preguntas, se limita a acunarla entre sus brazos.

Y de pronto, como una lejana llamada, Maka tiene la débil pero cierta sensación de estar enferma, de que va a morir, que el séptimo día viene sin aplazo posible.

**.**

**E**s entonces que los amigos de Maka deben luchar contra la envidia y rencor de un pueblo cristiano. Las esposas, las hermanas, los abuelos he incluso los nietos. Son pocos los hombres que se oponen a los que desean saquear la casa de quien fue su amiga, los que acuden en la noche ha velar por su cadáver.

Los amigos, encuentran casi por sorpresa a Soul. Lo ven por primera vez estrechan su mano. Soul parece no comprender nada. Esta sentado en un alto sillón de respaldo caldo, a la derecha del cadáver, de Maka.

A intervalos se levanta, va hasta Maka y la besa en la boca. Un beso fresco, fuerte, que los amigos observan con espanto. El beso de un joven guerrero a su diosa antes de la batalla...

…Después, Soul vuelve a su asiento y se inmoviliza, mirando por encima del ataúd hacia la pared.

Maka había muerto al atardecer y ya era media noche. Los amigos están solos, con ella y Soul.

En semicírculo miran a Maka quien yace sin esfuerzo, como liberada de una carga superior a sus pequeños hombros que han conservado siempre algo de niña. Y por los cinco amigos pasa, alternativamente el mismo pensamiento_—Parece dormida. —_

Soul se acerca a ella, se agacha a su altura, se acomoda en su pecho y duerme en el.

Cuando los amigos de Maka, intentaron despertarle.

Soul se encontraba durmiendo más allá de este y otros mundos... Durmiendo en los brazos de ella; la tímida, orgullosa, delicada y caprichosa, Maka Albarn.

Los amigos se congelaron al ver la trágica escena y no pudieron evitar llorar, entre sollozos la casa empezaba a tomar un color pálido, luego gris y por ultimo transparente...

Después de un rato, los amigos se encontraban velando, el cuerpo de su amiga y su amado, en la intemperie del bosque**.**

**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer~_


End file.
